tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Schiarre
The origin of Schiarre, goes back to the decade of the 1940's and was born in Inriville, Córdoba province, from the hand of Nazareno Schiavoni. Since 1986 the company was under the control of Sofama, a manufacturer of Teodelina, Santa Fe, Argentina. In recent years, Schiarre's sales have hovered around 150 seeders, including exports to Uruguay and Bolivia, but the production capacity is 230 annual machines. In 2005, it invoiced 8.7 million pesos. It is located at Av. Int. Jorge Loinas 1801 - RN9 446 -, (2580) Marcos Juárez, Córdoba. Mergers and acquisitions Alfredo Escoda, magister in finance and head of the local Escoda & Asociados, participated in the sale process of the company Schiarre. From your point of view, a hectic future in terms of mergers and acquisitions in the sector of agricultural machinery companies is not unlikely. "As long as the internal and external markets do not expand, it is logical that we see ourselves in the presence of companies for sale or that they are forced to merge or open their doors to capitalists that allow them to take the necessary oxygen to continue with In many cases SMEs, for reasons of scale, are outnumbered in sales by the market leaders in each category and will have to take measures because otherwise the big ones will eat them", he said. Schiarre, one of the most traditional brands in the market fierrero, went on sale after the death of Oscar Coego, leader of the group Sofama, which controlled the factory. As the succession was not organized, the shareholders decided to concentrate on the activity of their agricultural implements factory and sell Schiarre. 2013 situation In 2013, according to Marcos Juárez's RedPanorama: "The inconveniences continue in the Schiarre company: at this time, when a group of employees were carrying out a work stoppage, a 24-year-old worker was fired. In the midst of the stoppage of activities of a group of workers, an employee went to claim for the payment of wages and had been fired.Although the delegates did not want to talk to the press, it was known that there was a person laid off. Gutiérrez, who is 24 years old in the company, there are workers who have not received their salaries for 2 months". 2016 situation According to La Capital, April 2016: "Schiarre changed hands and will launch a new planter" The Santa Fe brothers Juan Angel and Oscar Alfredo Chagalj bought 75% of the shares of the Schiarre sowing plant, after paying 5.9 million In March, and a few days after taking over the firm located in Marcos Juarez, they are already launching a new seeder with state-of-the-art technology, the CDX 2500, a seeder for coarse grains with a system mono grain as for fine grains to chorrillo and admits to regulate the distance between furrow and furrow with a variety that goes from 17.5 to 21, 35, 42, 52 and 70 centimeters, explained Efren Ulla, president of Schiarre. The Chagalj took charge of the company in March and their arrival came with changes of air. The brothers have experience in the agricultural area, although not in the manufacture of machinery. Oscar has a truck trailer dealership in Alcorta and Juan, an agricultural machinery dealer in Whieelwright, where for years he sells Schiarre planters, as well as field and threshing equipment".'' According to Marcos Juárez's RedPanorama, at the end of July 2016: ''"Based on the versions that the firm Meyer Lipschitz would be interested in buying the Schiarre factory, we spoke with Dr. Néstor Barovero, who is carrying out Negotiating with Dr. PANORAMA, Dr. Néstor Barovero confirmed the information that although it is true that there is an interest of a company in the city to buy the Schiarre factory, the procedure is not simple, since it is a I confirm that there is a possibility and an interested party in buying this firm, but the realization of the operation will depend on many factors, whether economic or formal, this case is in the hands of the Justice with a question of From the Justice, within the month of August everything should be on track". References External links *Schiarre history in Pesados Argentinos Category:Schiarre Category:Companies of Argentina Category:Tractor manufacturers of Argentina